Powered hand tool devices such as angle grinders typically include a protective shield to prevent sparks or particulate material from being directed toward the operator, as well as to prevent inadvertent operator contact with the working tool (e.g., the cutting/grinding blade). Conventional protective guards are solid covers configured to cover a portion of the tool (e.g., a grinding wheel) without interfering with its operation. These guards are rotationally fixed, i.e., they remain at a fixed position with respect to the working tool. Such guards limit the approach angle of the tool, thereby obstructing the operator's line-of-sight or forcing the operator to position her body across the tool (e.g., the grinding wheel). Other guards, while repositionable, require the use of a tool (wrench, screwdriver, etc.) to loosen fasteners that secure the guard in position. Moreover, the positions provided by such guards are limited, making it difficult for the operator to properly control debris/sparks under every working condition. Consequently, operators often remove these conventional guards or leave the guard positioned at a convenient, but other than recommended angle, increasing the likelihood of injury.
It would be desirable to provide a shield assembly for a power tool device that is selectively repositionable in various rotational positions with respect to the working tool. It would further be desirable to provide a guard that is releasable via simple contact of the guard against the work surface (e.g., hands free repositioning), thereby avoiding the need for wrenches, screwdrivers, etc. It would also be desirable to provide a guard that enables an operator to view the working tool during operation.